The Division of Cancer Prevention (http://prevention.cancer.gov/) conducts and supports science to identify a persons risk of developing cancer and to find ways to reduce that risk. Years of research have shown that the diseases of cancer occur not as single, catastrophic event, but rather as the result of a complex and long-evolving process. The process of carcinogenesis can take decades to complete, providing time and opportunities to retard, stop, or reverse its progress. Research fostered by the Division focuses on prevention and detection, but also spans the disease process: early interventions to stop or slow the progression of cancer; symptom management during treatment; and supportive care at the end-of-life. DCP advances cancer research by generating new information about molecular processes that are vulnerable to interventions; developing effective chemoprevention agents; discovering early detection biomarkers; pinpointing mechanistically targeted nutrients; testing new screening methods and technologies; and conducting phase I, II and III clinical trials in prevention and control through national networks and at the community level. This investment provide computer programming and data management services for the Office of the Director and the Research Groups in DCP.